Les conquêtes de Gibbs
by Firesey
Summary: Gibbs a toujours été un Don Juan. Dommage qu'avec le physique et le cheveux roux, il ne pense jamais à prendre le cerveau en prime.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour changer, cette fic là est sur Gibbs et toutes ses conquêtes ! C'est du tout nouveau pour moi, j'ai jamais fait ça auparavant ^^'**

Gibbs songea qu'il avait , depuis quelques semaines, de plus en plus souvent des envies de meurtres, mais désormais non pas contre son agent sénior, mais contre une rousse aux yeux marrons foncés. Lydia.

Il contracta dangereusement ses poings en voyant l'amas de paquets et de sacs étiquetés de noms de magasins luxueux sur son lit.

- « Du calme…Surtout, rester calme…Ne pas penser que pendant qu'elle fait les magasins, je ramène de quoi payer l'addition… »

Il comprit que cette méthode n'était pas des plus efficaces quand il sentit un liquide chaud se répandre sur ses doigts, et retira délicatement ses ongles de ses paumes.

Il marcha lentement vers la salle de bain, dans laquelle une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus se peignait joyeusement les cheveux.

- Leroy ! Enfin ! Oh, mon chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et virevolta jusqu'à la chambre.

Gibbs se demanda ce qu'il faisait avec elle. Il n'avait rien en commun, elle l'exaspérait du plus au point.

Elle revint, un robe pailleté à la main et lui dit :

- Tu aimes ? J'ai tout de suite su que c'était la robe de ma vie ! Et elle ne coutait que si peu…Moins de trois mille dollars, tu te rends compte ?

Là, Gibbs pensa sérieusement à attraper l'arme se trouvant dans sa poche et à s'en servir.

Le téléphone sonna, et Lydia se précipita dessus.

- Oui ? Sa voix haussa d'un ton, surexcitée. Oh, c'est toi Marie ! Ma chérie, comment ça va ?

L'agent du NCIS renonça, entra dans sa chambre, saisit une valise, et la remplit de toutes les affaires de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci revint bien après qu'il eut finit, regarda la valise, puis lui, et fit ainsi de nombreux aller retours entre l'objet et la personne avant de s'exclamer :

- Oh, mon amour, tu m'as organisé un voyage ! Comme tu es romantique ! Moi qui revais des Antilles ! On part bien aux Antilles, non ? Non ? Oh mo dieu, on va à Paris ! Leroy, tu es fantastique ! Oh, je savais qu'il fallait que je t'achète un cadeau, je sentais qu'aujourd'hui, tu me ferais plaisir ! C'est le fil rouge !

Gibbs s'apprêtait à la contredire quand elle lui sauta dessus, le traina jusqu'à la cuisine ou trônait un des objets le plus imposant que Gibbs ai jamais vu.

- Que…

- Tu en restes bouche-bée n'est-ce pas ? Je savais qu'il me fallait absolument te l'acheter ! Et je parie que tu adores la couleur !

Elle l'embrasse encore une fois sur la joue gauche et sautilla autour de lui en riant sans aucune raisons.

Gibbs la vit reprendre le téléphone et composer un numéro.

Résigné, il retourna sur son lit et s'allongea.

Lydia lança depuis le salon, apparemment à son amie Marie :

- Tu verrais mon Leroy ! Il a adoré mon cadeau ! Oui, je t'avais bien dit qu'il voulait une tondeuse jaune chromée ! Je le connais moi ! Et je suis loin d'être sotte !Moi, je sais faire marcher ma cervelle !

S'en suivit de long bavardages ponctuées de crises de fous rires qui le fit penser aux gloussements de dindons.

Il la savait stupide, mais pas à ce point.

Une tondeuse.

Pour son appartement.

Sans jardin.

**Et voilà, c'est donc la fin pour cette chère Lydia ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Une petite nouvelle ^^**

**Bon, celui là, j'ai hésité. Je sais que j'hésite assez souvent pour publier, je crois que c'est une autre de mes nombreuses maladies, apparue comme par le plus grand des hasards sur ce forum, et il y a visiblement des gens qui s'amusent à tout faire pour les aggraver… * Foudroie Abva du regard, impatiente, et se relève de son quarante-huitième infarctus ***

**Bon, bonne lecture, même si ce n'est pas franchement celui que je préfère…**

.

Gibbs rentra doucement dans son appartement, s'appliquant à ne pas claquer la porte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse repérer. Surtout pas.

Il n'avait pas le temps.

Au début, il avait tenté. Tenté de l'écouter, et de ne rien faire pendant tout ce temps. Il avait craqué au bout de deux heures. Elle avait beau être vraiment jolie, avec ses long cheveux d'un roux cependant artificiel, attachés en tresses, et sa silhouette de sylphide, il songeait sérieusement à la quitter.

Il attrapa doucement sa veste, sans bruit. Il fallait qu'il parte, avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il se refusait à dormir ici avec elle dans les parages. C'était déjà assez à subir le matin, se la prendre en plus le soir, c'était être suicidaire, ou au mieux, souhaiter s'auto flageller.

Quelques mètres avant la porte. Mettre la veste. Un pas. Encore un. Tourner doucement la poignée de la porte et…

- Oh, tu es là !

Toujours. Il se faisait toujours prendre ici, juste devant la porte. Il allait finir par penser qu'elle l'attendait, cachée, en embuscade. C'était même réellement probable, la connaissant.

Elle s'approcha, lui enleva doucement sa veste, que, comme par défi de tenter de la reprendre, elle posa à côté d'elle, sur un des meubles.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée, Jethro ?

- Oui,

Ce qu'il venait de dire s'approchait plus d'un grommellement que d'une réponse, mais elle sembla s'en satisfaire.

- Tu ne me demandes pas ce que j'ai fait de ma journée ?

Gibbs savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, et il s'injuriait intérieurement de ne pas avoir foncé sur la porte, même quand elle lui avait parlé, et prétexter ne rien avoir entendu. Maintenant, c'était fichu.

- Je vois à ta tête, continua a-t-elle d'une voix surexcitée, que tu serais ravie de le savoir. Non, non ! Ne parle pas, je le vois bien.

- Pas fine psychologue, songea Gibbs, hésitant sur s'il devait le lui dire ou non.

- Eh bien, j'ai passé une journée vraiment épuisante ! Avec Saphia - tu sais, la brune, qui travaille avec moi, celle qui fait un régime, là, et qui a les yeux verrons, tu vois qui c'est ? Je te l'ai montré dans la rue, une fois ! -, on a classé, trié, étiqueté minutieusement chaque dossier, parce que le nouveau Patron voulait tout vérifier, d'ailleurs, il est très snob, ce patron, il ne durera pas bien longtemps, à mon avis. Il parait que sa femme est partie à Londres avec ces trois enfants. Mais il fait jeune, pourtant, je ne lui donnais pas plus de trente ans, et Leila - la blonde, avec son espèce de poitrine prête à exploser, retouchée de partout - m'a dit que ça devait être du botox. Botox ! Oh, tu sais qui d'autre s'en injecte ? Ginna, la fille de la compta du troisième étage ! Ca se voit, son visage est vide d'expression, et…De quoi je parlais déjà ? Ah, oui, du travail. Donc on a trié le tout, et je suis tombée sur un dossier ou il y avait énormément de miettes de biscuits, dessus. Les seules qui ont accès à ces dossier, c'est Saphia et moi, donc elle a du arrêter son régime, je savais qu'elle tiendrait pas, j'en ai parlé avec la boulangère dans la rue - celle de la boulangerie du coin, à gauche ! Une vrai garce, celle là. Elle ne fait que dire du mal des gens et ne me rends jamais ma monnaie quand j'vais acheter une baguette - et elle est d'accord, tu sais qu'il parait que le fils de Mme. Pui…Pui machin, je me souviens plus de son nom est enfin père ? Sa femme était stérile, comme le chiot du voisin, d'ailleurs, et…

- Stephany…

- Tu as faim ? Il y a un resto qui vient d'ouvrir, on pourrait y aller si tu veux - C'est Gino, de la pizzeria, donc en fait, on y va pas, parce que je boycotte Gino depuis qu'il m'a retiré une rondelle de chèvre sur ma 4 fromages, je suis sur qu'il me déteste autant que je le hais -, moi j'aimerais bien avoir le temps de cuisiner, mais je travaille trop, beaucoup trop, c'est à cause du nouveau gouvernement, t'as vu le passage de ce nouvel homme politique, à la télé, il portait une magnifique cravate violet beige, je pense qu'elle vient pas d'Amérique, on en fait pas des aussi belles, mais je pense qu'il aurait du mettre une cravate rouge pour aller avec son teint…

- Stephany…

- Lilly a adopté un chat, tout noir. Ce que j'aimerais avoir un chat ! Gris. Oh, et j'ai regardé, les chats sont pas très chers sur le marché animalier…Oh, j'ai vu un fabuleux cardigan gris pommelé hier soir ! Je te l'ai pas dit ? Avec des motifs en forme de fleurs - je t'ai prévenu que Mr. Calone m'avait envoyé un bouquet ce matin ? Des tulipes rouges, avec écrit sur le côté : pour la plus belle des fleurs. Tout ça parce que je l'ai vu entrain de tromper sa femme. - Mon oncle a appelé, il aime beaucoup cette petite armoire verte que tu as dans ton garage et…

- Stephany.

- Enfin, j'ai passé une bonne journée. On va s'acheter un sandwich ? Tu parles, tu parles, mais il se fait tard !

Gibbs la regarda encore une fois, et se demanda comment il avait fait pour tenir deux semaines en sa compagnie. Rien qu'une dizaine de minutes, c'était décidément trop.

Il agissait rarement stupidement, par seule envie. C'est pourquoi, c'est presque comme un automate qu'il lui referma la porte au nez quand elle sortit, pensant qu'il la suivrait, pour acheter de quoi manger.

Qu'il ne répondit pas quand elle l'appela, a plusieurs reprises. Qu'il mit son numéro en liste de rejets immédiat, et qu'il alla s'assoir tranquillement sur son canapé, une bière à la main, et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est un don de Dieu qu'une femme silencieuse. [ L'Ecclésiastique ]_

En effet.

_._

**Mais une review fait toujours plaisir !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà, encore une autre...**

**Je viens de m'en rendre compte, et ça n'a aucune importance, mais je ne l'ai pas nommé. Bon, disons que c'est Maria. C'est plus simple de leurs donner un prénom pour me souvenir de qui est qui. **

**Oui, je sais, on s'en fiche, mais au cas où... ^^**

**Bref, vous savez quoi ? Eh bien, je vais, pour parfaire ma réputation d'insatisfaite chronique de son travail, vous dire que je le trouve, bah...moyen. A vous de voir ce que vous en pensez. **

**Enjoy !**

**.  
**

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin décidé à te lever. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi lève-tard.

- Il est 5 h du matin.

- Qu'importe ? J'étais habillée depuis deux heures, et révisait mon rôle avec ardeur, pendant que tu dormais sans n'avoir cure de mon malheur.

Gibbs soupira.

- Quel malheur ?

- Qu'importe mes raisons, le diable, chaque jour, ronge mon corps.

Il renonça à répliquer. Avec elle, c'était inutile. Une phrase dite n'avait souvent aucun sens avec la suivante, et ce tout simplement pour un problème, comme elle lui avait si bien expliqué, de « présentation », parce que « faire des rimes, c'est révélateur d'un haut degré de culture, et très classe ». Bien qu'elle oublie d'en faire une fois sur trois, ce qui était, selon ses dires, "glauque ".

Considérant son maque de réponse comme une approbation, et non comme un simple trait frappant de sa personnalité, elle continua :

- Chou, je dois absolument te parler de la manière dont nous allons devoir nous organiser.

Il grogna.

- A quel sujet ?

- De notre couple. Ou plutôt de la manière dont les autres doivent nous percevoir. Pour…que l'on ne nous croit souples ? Semblables à des soucoupes ? Non, c'est mauvais ! Bref, tu m'as comprise, pour qu'on nous voit de cette manière.

Là, il fut vraiment intrigué.

- Pardon ?

- Enfin, réfléchis ! Je suis sur le point de devenir une grand une actrice - car ce rôle, tu m'entends, il est fait pour moi, et je vais le décrocher - , et paraitre distante avec mon compagnon alors que je gravis cette montagne qu'est la gloire, c'est d'un glauque !

« Glauque » et « Classe » étaient les mots préférés de cette rousse, aux lèvres trop pulpeuses pour être naturelles, au maquillage trop prononcé, à un point tel que chercher le visage parmi les couches de fond de teint paraissait impossible, et aux cheveux perpétuellement relevés en un chignon parfait nécessitant plusieurs heures d'acharnement.

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, chou ? Désormais, je veux que tu sois toujours attentionné et doux.

Tu sais, le cinéma n'est qu'un récapitulatif de ce qu'est la vie : nous jouons tous au quotidien, et personne n'est naturel. Joues l'amour que tu me portes aussi bien que je joue le tien, et porte le plus haut que n'importe quel autre existant déjà !

- Jouer l'amour que je te porte ?

Il s'empêcha de rajouter qu'il était loin de lui porter un quelconque amour, mais la laissa continuer.

Elle releva la tête de ses feuillets, et pinça les lèvres.

- Bien sûr. On n'aime personne sans faire semblant. Tu en es un exemple concrétisant.

Elle sourit face à l'air surpris qu'il lui renvoya.

- Oh, chou, ne tente pas de me faire croire que tu ressent la moindre sympathie pour moi. Ce serait trop glauque. Tu n'es avec moi que pour ma gloire, qui est prochaine !

Si Gibbs ne put qu'être d'accord avec le début de la phrase, il grimaça en entendant les derniers mots. Non. Elle n'avait décidément rien compris. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'il ne la fréquentait que parce qu'il trouvait son agent sénior trop indiscret sur sa vie privée et voulait lui montrer qu'il était parfaitement capable de séduire une autre rousse ?

Bon, mais cette fois, dans une catégorie plus âgée, mais peu importait, il lui avait prouvé, et c'était l'essentiel.

- Tu sais, mon talent me mènera loin, et j'aurais l'âme fragile d'un… Oh, chou, qu'est-ce-qui rime avec loin ?

- Foin.

- Qui ai un sens direct avec mes mots !

- Tes phrases n'ont aucun sens.

Elle retroussa le menton, et pinça les lèvres d'une expression si ridicule, que si Gibbs n'avait pas été Gibbs, il en aurait rit.

- Je vois que mon talent n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur.

- Pour ça, encore faudrait-il en avoir, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

- Pardon ?

Il ne répondit pas, et elle poursuivit :

- J'imagine que j'ai du mal entendre. Je préfère. Mon rôle étant compliqué à apprendre, je ne voudrais supporter ton égoïsme oppressant dans notre maison…

Gibbs avait longtemps tenu. 3 jours. Il avait tout fait pour supporter sa mégalomanie, ses sautes d'humeur, qu'il avait décompté à une toutes les trente secondes environ, le temps qu'elle passait dans la salle de bain, le fait qu'elle chante horriblement faux sous la douche, qu'elle récite son texte des milliers de fois par jour, et d'un ton trop exagéré pour paraitre vrai. Il avait faillit exploser en entendant qu'elle « devait supporter SON égoïsme ». Mais c'était décidément le « notre maison » qui l'avait fait craquer.

Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu être plus délicat. Il aurait pu éviter de saisir son classeur de rôle, de le jeter par la fenêtre et de faire de même avec la valise pas encore déballée qu'elle avait, sans sa permission,

prise avec elle et laissé ici, montrant qu'elle considérait leur relation comme officielle et officieuse.

Mais la délicatesse n'étant pas son fort, il ne s'en priva pas, et jubila silencieusement en la voyant hurler.

Et décida que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il se soucierait de l'opinion de DiNozzo sur son charme et ses conquêtes.

Trop fatiguant.

**.**

**…Review ?**

**Abva, c'est ton tour de poster ! Hop, hop, je veux ta suite ; )**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
